


Krispy Kreme

by Button_Neck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason brings home a box of doughnuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krispy Kreme

**Author's Note:**

> so i got some doughnuts the other day and well, this happened.

When Jason learned that Nico hadn’t had the privilege of trying anything other than regular glazed doughnuts, well needless to say he planned to change that.

He brought home a box of a dozen doughnuts with six different kind inside. Nico opened the box and made a face.

“I thought you were going to get doughnuts, why are there only two?”

“Those _are_ doughnuts.”

“No, doughnuts are light-brown and have a hole in the middle.” Nico argued.

“Those don’t have holes because they’re filled.”

“Filled with what?”

“Well the chocolate covered ones are cream filled. The others are custard, lemon, and raspberry filled. Though I don’t remember which is what. Then there’s the powdered ones, and regular ones if you don’t like any of the different kind.”

Nico eyed them warily before he picked one up and took a bite. He grimaced a few seconds later. “Ugh, I’m guessing that’s custard; because that didn’t taste anything like lemon or raspberry.” He moved toward the trashcan.

“What are you doing? You can’t throw away a perfectly good doughnut.”

“But it’s disgusting.”

“No it’s not.” Jason took it from him. “It just means more for me.”

“Why dose it not surprise me that you like that kind?”

“I like all the kind that’s in the box, that way none will go to waste.”

He finished it with Nico shaking his head at him.

“Try another one.”

He picked one up that he could clearly tell was raspberry. Nico seemed to like it a lot better than the custard. He licked his lips, making sure he didn’t have any left on his mouth.

He looked at the box and then back at Jason. “I’m not taking my chances with those other ones.”

“Oh come on, you might like the lemon kind.”

“I’m not taking any chances until that box is custard free.”

“Fine. What about the powdered ones then?”

Nico picked one without complaint. He finished it almost as fast as the raspberry filled one.

“Those weren’t that bad. But I still like the regular kind better.”

There was some leftover powder on his lips that he didn’t seem to notice. It only made him look more adorable when he caught Jason staring at him.

“What?”

“You got a little…” Jason gestured to his mouth, but Nico completely missed it. “Here let me.”

He leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. Jason licked his bottom lip, causing Nico to gasp slightly, which allowed Jason entrance. Clearly Nico hadn’t expected him to use that method. But he wasn’t exactly complaining.

He cupped Nico’s face in his hands, pulling him closer. Nico let out a small moan as the kiss deepened. Jason noted how he tasted of the raspberry filling, only better.

When they parted they were both panting lightly.

“Did you get it all?” Nico asked

“I think so.”

“Really? I think you better double check.”

Jason chuckled and leaned back down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck do you write kisses??


End file.
